


a hot night and an awkward morning

by malec44



Series: Dany and Jon fics [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: Dany and Jon had their fun, Jon has a very awkward conversation with a protective Tyrion, while Dany tries to figure out what is going on with the help of her little friend and advisorI felt like there were not enough stories about Tyrion and Jon/dany, i feel like he can be very protective towards Dany so a bit of that and of course some of his normal sass.





	a hot night and an awkward morning

Tyrion was sitting in the corner reading a book like he usually was, he didn’t even look up when he said “So bastard, did you have fun?”, Jon jumped at his voice, he thought he was being quiet. “what do you mean”, “don’t play dumb, I know that’s not you, sit down, we need to talk”. 

Tyrion poured them both some wine, “I assume the queen is asleep by now”? Jon was blushing knowing they were caught by the hand of the queen. “how did you know?” “you were so loud I’m pretty sure my sister heard you all the way in Kings landing?”. “I like her”, “good otherwise I would have to have you killed and that really is not another problem I want to solve right now” Jon didn’t know how to process that. “Does the queen like you to, do I have to arrange a royal wedding?” Tyrion was still reading his book, not really wanting to be having this conversation. “No, it was just a one time thing I think” Jon was not really sure what it was and he definitely didn’t want to go into details with Tyrion. “Does the queen know that? Because I would hate to have you killed because you hurt my queens feelings”. “why do you care so much about this?” Tyrion looked up from his book now “Look Snow, Dany doesn’t have parents or siblings and I feel very protective of her so hurt her and you will die, do you understand?” Jon was quiet for a moment, he didn’t know if he should be scared of the imp or respect him for his fierce dedication. “I won’t hurt her I promise”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your grace, we will arrive at Dragon stone soon” “Tyrion you know I don’t like you calling me your grace, call me Dany” “Old habits your gr, I mean Dany, i also wanted you to know that I spoke to our northern visitor” Dany didn’t know why this was important, “okay did he have anything important to say” “I just wanted to know what he was doing exiting your room this morning” “Aha and what did he have to say?” “Nothing much but I just told him that I don’t want him hurting you”. Dany was once again happy with her decision to make Tyrion hand of the queen, “and did he plan on doing that” “no, not after I told him that I would kill him if he did” Dany was laughing now picturing that conversation “you know I have 3 dragons right? I could roast him whenever he was treating me badly” “I know but sometimes people need an extra reminder”. “and what do you think my trusty companion, did we do something wrong” Tyrion was used to the queen asking him for his opinion, this was a tricky one though “I think that you should be careful, people are full of talk and I wasn’t the only one to know what was going on last night” “yes you’re right, we should be more discreet, last night was not smart of either of us”. 

“do you like him?” Dany was not used to getting question like this, Tyrion was someone who was always honest and didn’t shy away from asking her questions, which is why she liked him so much. “I do, weirdly enough, he is handsome but also very sweet and he is much more complex than you would think seeing him” Tyrion was hoping for this answer but was also a bit concerned “he is a nice man, an honest man, you know I like him but he is still a man, don’t give him the wrong idea”. “I won’t, last night was an impulse and it shouldn’t happen again”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We shouldn’t do this” Dany pulled at Jon’s hair stopping him from kissing his way down, “we shouldn’t?” Jon was to overcome with lust to really care about what was proper right now. “Jon what is this, what does this mean?” Dany was moving away from him now trying not to look at his way to hot body. “I don’t know Dany, I just really like you” Dany didn’t know what to think, it was so different with Dario, he was a nice guy and good to have in her bed but Jon was different. “Do you want more than just this? Or is this over when we will go north and not be the only two desirable people around us” “Dany I really like you, I do and I would love to be more than just your lover but I’m a bastard and I will never be a lord for you to marry. “You’re king in the north, I will be queen of Westeros we can do what we want”. Jon was sitting next to Dany now on the side off the bed “well then I know what I want, I want you Dany, I want to marry you and I want you to bear my children”. 

Dany kissed him again, “was that a proposal Jon Snow?” “It was my queen” Dany rolled on top of him kissing him and continuing what they were doing, she felt Jon kissing her neck and breasts, making her wet. Jon was still half dressed, Dany pushed down his breeches, savoring the moment. They rolled over again, Jon was on top kissing Dany’s lips, neck, breasts, belly, thighs and then finally he was sucking her clit, Dany moaned loudly, knowing she had to be quiet. Dany knew she wasn’t going to last long like this, Jon already had 2 fingers in her while sucking her clit, she was on a cloud moaning way to loud, he just had to add a third finger and she was shuddering, screaming while she came. This was far from over, Jon’s cock stood proud desperately needing attention. Before Dany could take him in her mouth they heard a knock on the door. Jon groaned, Dany stood up pulling a sheet over her to cover her up and opened the door.

“Well hello Dany, I’m sorry to disturb but I heard Jon was present and wanted to ask whether you already talked” Dany could hear Jon curse, she was laughing to herself knowing her hand was interrupting them on purpose, “just go plan a wedding my dear friend”. She closed the door going back to Jon and giving his cock some much needed attention.


End file.
